Heated Hoenn
by Stoateyez
Summary: Ash has started a new journey in Hoenn, determined to become a Pokémon Master. What happens when a certain brunette poses as an immense distraction to the experienced trainer? Advanceshipping. Pretty much a straight-up lemon series that updates somewhat often. Rated M.


A/N: OK, so this is nearly a pure **lemon** between Ash and May, with little plot involved. I can make it a multi-parter, if I see positive feedback. I don't really know if I'm good at writing lemons anymore, the last time I released one was in 2011. Anyways, read and review maties!

* * *

...

**Chapter One**

"Ash, have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

The raven haired teenager nearly choked on the remains of his breakfast, causing Pikachu to uncurl from his lap with an angry hiss. Brock hadn't been so lucky – the sudden question had actually caused him to drop a strip of bacon and a bit of fried egg. Ash watched as the electric mouse Pokemon leaped forward to snap up the fallen food before turning to the offender in question.

"Well," she asked again, a mischievous grin playing across her features, "Have you, or not?"

Ash felt his face turn a few shades of pink before Brock thankfully cut in on his behalf. The older boy chuckled and watched Pikachu devour its surprise breakfast. "I don't think Ash has had time for girls, May. He's been training nonstop for quite a while now, and Hoenn is just another detour in that journey."

"Exactly what he said," muttered Ash, nodding towards Brock with gratitude.

In a way, Brock was correct. Hoenn had been something crazy so far. Between getting over the loss of Misty as a traveling companion, and coming to terms with a fresh Pokemon team, the experienced trainer was actually having some minor difficulties adjusting to the new region. Luckily, most of those difficulties were problems with foreseeable solutions – simple wrinkles in the fabric of his plan to become a Pokemon Master. But there was one problem that had introduced itself, or rather _herself_, since day one of their exciting travels.

"I still don't understand why _he _couldn't answer my question," complained May, sitting on her tree stump and eying him with undue suspicion.

That _problem_, was named May. Unlike Misty, he forgot exactly _how _she had started following him, but somehow they ended up traversing the routes as one group. It wasn't like he minded traveling with a girl, anyways. Like Misty, the brunette was able to hold her own, traveling the same mileage and fending off Team Rocket without unnecessary complaining. But _unlike _Misty, May was not a tomboy at all. She was a girly-girl in the fullest sense, and it hadn't been long before Ash took notice of it. May was interested in his past relationships, and travels with Misty, which see assumed were filled with romantic nights spent under the stars and in the same tent. Her reaction to Ash stating that the redhead was his best friend was less than stellar, so negative in fact, that he wondered if she was a hopeless romantic like Brock was.

So then May decided to take it upon herself to play love guru, trying to analyze why Ash had never had a girlfriend. She always seemed to question such things when they were eating, to catch both of the boys completely off guard. Today, it seemed as though she succeeded.

"Are you gay?" she teased, as they finished their breakfast. Brock was now nowhere to be found, off collecting herbs of firewood, or some odd nature oriented trinket. _No help._

He blushed for the second time that morning. "No, May. I just got really busy over the past few years."

"Really?" she asked, inching a bit closer. Ash was reminded once again why May was becoming a problem.

The brunette had been doing that a lot lately – testing to see how close she could get into his personal space before he protested, at which point she would back off and accuse him of being queer or gay. The truth was, Ash was not gay at all. If he was gay, then he wouldn't rifle through all of Brock's things at night to view the latest nude magazines that the older boy thought he had "secretly" stashed away. And if that were true, then he wouldn't jack off every night, dreaming of Misty, or Erika, or even Clair and Jasmine a few times – he had wasted at least a forest's worth of Kleenex busting a nut to all of those beauties. So no, he wasn't gay. He just knew that a relationship could butcher his chances of becoming a Pokemon Master, a title he considered more valuable than his new found libido.

But May still represented a problem, because she was a threat to that title. She was tempting – beautiful even.

From the day that they met, Ash knew that May was something different. She wasn't cute in the way that Misty had been, or as refined as Clair or Sabrina, or even Whitney from Goldenrod had been. May was sexy in the girl-next-door type of way.

Every time he looked at her, he didn't want to just bang her. He wanted to hold her, to make her his property – if he could manage such a thing without coming off as a total creep. He loved everything about her, really. Her honey colored hair always fell perfectly over her smooth face, adorned with a pair of azure eyes and just a _smatter _of freckles that stretched from cheek to cheek. Sometimes, she wore a lip gloss that managed to perfectly match with the red top that graced her curves so well, and her black skirt was more like spandex that struggled to contain what was obviously an ample bottom. She was a girl worth making a move on – a girl that could wreck both a fragile friendship _and _a dream.

And right now, she was hovering about five inches from his face, waiting for an answer.

"Well," she demanded, hooking his mind back into reality, "Are you gay Ash?"

He snorted and pushed her away. "No! And stop creeping on me like that. Besides, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously, Sherlock. His name was Drew, and he was about twice as hot as you."

"Great," muttered Ash. "I remember that asshole."

She giggled. "Do you want to go for a swim at the little lake we found yesterday?"

"What the hell?" asked Ash. "It's only seventy out here. We'll freeze!"

She shrugged. "Maybe you can't swim, huh? Scaredy-cat!"

Ash wasn't one to back down from a challenge. "OK, fine. We can squeeze in a swim before Brock gets back."

"OK," she said, smiling mischievously again. Ash gulped. That smile always meant trouble. She motioned for him to wait one second, and then retreated within her tent. _Probably changing into a nice one piece, eh?_ He snorted at the thought of May even swimming at all, and was secretly glad that his boxers were also swim trunks. He quickly changed and threw the clothes into his own tent before returning.

After about a few minutes, Ash sat down on the log and grew bored. He pondered whom he would jack off to tonight. Perhaps that picture of Karen from the Johto Elite Four calendar edition, her page hadn't seen action in quite a while. Or maybe that one girl, Crystal, that he had met in New Bark Town. His dick grew hard just thinking about the blue-haired phenom.

"Ash!"

He was once again jerked back to the present, and greeted with an interesting sight. It was May, as she peaked her head out of the tent, cautiously watching to see if anyone was in their campsite. When she assumed that the coast was clear, the lithe brunette sauntered out, her body fully on display. Ash nearly had a heart attack. For a simple pond excursion, May had selected a daring two piece bikini that he was certain her mother would _not _approve of. The skimpy fabric was dyed a light, lavender color with white frills around the edges, making the top look more like a piece of elaborate lingerie than a beach top. And the bottom was even more exhilarating – a thin lavender piece that looked like a thong, almost! And for goodness sake, she even had a belly piercing, a small diamond stud! Ash instantly felt his semi-boner from his Crystal fantasy roar into a raging hard-on.

"Do you like it?" she asked, spinning around.

Ash had to bite his lip as he watched her firm, round ass sway against the thin fabric prison that she chose to call a bikini. He wanted nothing more than to slap her butt at that moment, and to own her body. Instead, he managed a weak "That looks nice."

"Good," she said, smiling again and zipping up the tent. "Drew gave this to me, you know. For my birthday." They were walking through the bushes now, Ash making sure to press ahead and lead the way – the discovery of his massive erection would not be timely at this point. After a few minutes of aimless small-talk, in which Ash futilely tried to tame his smaller head, they had arrived at the pond. May ran forward to test the water.

"Damn that's cold," hissed the brunette, dipping a pedicured toenail into the water and shivering. She grabbed his hand suddenly, looking up at him. "Get in with me." He wanted to pull his hand away, but something was keeping her warm palm clasped firmly against his, like an invisible current of electricity.

"We can't even swim in there," he replied, nodding towards the clear water. "It would only go up to my waist." But then he realized that his boner was returning. "Fuck it, I'll come in."

He waded in impatiently, nearly falling on his ass as he did so. They splashed water at one another for a second, laughing and giggling at the silliness of the whole thing.

"So you really haven't kissed a girl before, have you?" she asked, moving closer again. This time, he didn't back away.

"No," he said, adding, "I was always busy. And you asking me about this really doesn't help."

May hesitated, furrowed her brow, and suddenly came even closer. There was another hint at the mischievous smile again.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be your first kiss," she said, leaning forward. He opened his mouth to raise a slight protest, or at least ward off the obvious advances, but was stifled as her lips found his. The adrenaline of surprise was replaced with a wash of heat as their mouths moved in unison, both testing decidedly uncharted waters. Ash could feel his own hands moving seemingly on their own accord, one resting firmly on her soft shoulder, with the other running gently through the back of her hair. She hummed softly as his tongue grazed the edge of her lips, probing, and then attacking every inch that it could reach. A soft kiss had transitioned from a crisp embrace into a sloppy, unmitigated frenzy of deep groans and a pleasurable hum.

They broke apart reluctantly, with Ash still reeling from the fresh experience. "Wow," he breathed, unsure of what else he could possibly say. May took a shaky breath of her own and kissed his jaw.

"There was no way that was your first time," she said, giggling as she inhaled unevenly. "I haven't ever had a kiss like that before - even when Drew and I dated."

Ash chuckled and pecked her again on the lips, enjoying their contact one more time before breaking away. "We have to stop this. What if we go too far?" he asked, peering into her glistening, blue eyes. May shook her head.

"I don't care, Ash. I just...I want to be with you," she muttered, moving closer again. He felt his arms wrap around her, as if to protect her from the lukewarm water. Never before had Ash been this close with a girl. His height allowed May to lean against his chest, resting just underneath his own jawline, while the rest of her body pressed hotly against his own. If she cared about how hard his length had become in his swimming trunks, she had certainly chosen to ignore it.

He opened his mouth yet again in protest, but she raised her head and nipped softly at the center of his chest. "M-may!" he breathed. "Are, you sure that this is - oh!"

Ash could only tighten his core as her passionate kisses turned into eager love bites, blazing a scorching trail down each and every abdominal muscle. She paused at his belly-button, looking back up at him with a nervous wink. "I think I'm sure, Ash."

"May, don't," he warned.

She giggled again and rose back up, grabbing his hand with a deft tug. "But what if I want you, Ash? I just want to try things with you. Would that make me a naughty girl?"

She was pulling him towards the edge of the pool, and there was little that he could do to stop himself from cooperating. A mixture of a new side of May, his raging boner, and some innate, primal instinct were urging him onwards. "What kind of things?" he asked hoarsely.

May climbed onto the shore of the natural pool, still holding his hand as she did so. "Dirty things," she whispered. "Things that would make me a _very _bad girl. Come up here and find out."

"Shit," he muttered, clambering eagerly out of the warm pool of water. "Maybe I will."

Ash barely made it out of the spring before their bout of kissing began again, this time proving more intense than the last. It was May who broke away suddenly, her voice slightly choppy as her chest rose in time with his. "I want you to tell me what you want."

"What?" asked Ash, caught completely off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be yours," she breathed, resting her head on his chest and huffing. "I want you to tell me what you want to do, or I won't do anything at all." As if to reinforce the threat, May traced a manicured hand down his chest, circling around his belly lazily before suddenly diving into the waist of his swimming trunks.

Ash gasped as he felt her hand clutch the base of his cock, a brief burst of pleasure causing his entire length to spasm. He had to use both hands to clutch her - a nearly futile method to prevent him from collapsing with ecstasy. "May," he groaned, resisting the urge to hump her hand, "If you keep doing that, I'm going to cum!"

She bit her lip, leaning in to whisper again with a smile. "Don't cum yet. I want to feel you inside of me first."

"OK," he relented. "Please, May, I'll do what you want. Just don't make me blow yet!"

"Nope," she whispered, giggling into his chest. "Not until you tell me what you want." He paused, trying to think of a command - just anything that would make May to pull her hand out of his shorts.

"I want you to suck my dick," he groaned, bucking forward slightly as she suddenly tightened her grip and pushed up against him. Ash paused momentarily, before managing to grunt, "May, want you to give me a blowjob!"

She laughed and kissed him again. "Hmm...I'd be happy to."

And then her hands were tugging the strings to his shorts, pulling at the fabric obstacle with a desperate hunger. With a final grunt from Ash, his dick was freed from its prison, extending to full length and nearly smacking May in the cheek when she bent onto her knees.

"So much bigger than Drew..." she giggled, speaking more to herself than anything. Ash watched as May hovered over his cock, examining every inch with an air of hungry need. "Wow," she said, watching his length twitch as her moist breath cascaded over the tip. There was already a clear, sticky bead of pre-cum collecting on the tip, and May took no time in collecting it on her finger. The brunette giggled again as she tasted it.

"It's sorta sweet, actually," she said, grinning. Ash could only groan and jerk in bliss again as her finger swirled on his tip to collect the remaining substance. "But I want to taste more of it," she added.

"Suck it then," he ordered, his breath catching as he watched her lick her finger. "Put my cock in your mouth."

She winked and shook her hair back before positioning her mouth just outside of his head. "OK. Your wish is my command."

Ash nearly yelped as the girl abruptly took the tip into her mouth, followed by a few inches more throbbing inches. May looked up at him one more time as if to seal some carnal pact, winking before completely engulfing the remaining five inches with deft expertise.

"Fuck," he hissed, shoving forward instinctively. Her mouth was both hot and damp, creating a nearly impossible feeling of searing wetness. It was obvious that May was quite experienced in the field of giving head. With every rise of her head, she would massage the underside of his dick with her tongue, humming and moaning as she managed to drive down again. Once again, his hands moved on their own accord, grabbing two random bunches of her hair for leverage as he slowly pistoned forward.

"C'mon," he mumbled, nearly passing out as a new wave of pleasure welled from deep within his balls. "Just a little further down." On her next drive down, Ash made sure to push forward with a bit more force, nearly thrashing as he felt her lips make contact with his pelvis. The feeling of her throat finally accommodating the tip of his sex was only multiplied as she gagged and placed her hands on his hips.

May continued, using her tongue as he held her in place, licking wherever her tongue was free to travel. She heard a loud grunt as Ash pounded against her mouth with the force of a caveman, prompting her to hum with pleasure.

"I'm fucking cumming!" he yelled, not bothering to suppress his yelling as he unleashed his load into the depths of her mouth. May retreated her head slightly, enjoying the feeling as his hot, sticky load spurted from his cock in a series of sharp thrusts. It was good, she found as he completely pulled out. Some parts were thin and watery, while other portions were thick and kind of tart, like a custard of sorts. With a smile and a small flinch, she swallowed his entire seed, shuddering with a mix of pleasure and disbelief as his gooey semen traveled down her throat.

"Eh," she uttered, coughing with a giggle, "That was sorta bitter at the end. I never really did anything like that for Drew, so consider yourself lucky."

"M-May," whispered Ash, shivering as she rose again and kissed his jaw. "I think that was the most powerful orgasm I've ever had."

She giggled. "Good. Do you wanna give me one?"

"Yeah," he managed weakly, kissing her cheek. "Just tell me what to do."

"OK," she whispered. "I want you to strip me slowly, and make sure you kiss me while you do it."

Ash gave no words of recognition, simply kissing her on the lips as his hands fumbled up the small of her back, finally coming to the wet fabric of her bikini. May raised her head, hinting him to kiss her neck, and the boy obliged.

"Gawd," she squeaked, feeling his lips graze over a hotspot just below her ears. Ash took notice of her reaction, smiling as he playfully sucked at the skin, nipping and biting with a subdued growl. It was a technique that he had learned from her earlier, and one that was now serving him well.

"Lower," she moaned, her voice once again becoming breathy and uncontrolled. "Please go lower Ash."

He chuckled into her neck as he blazed a trail further down, his nose finally resting between her cleavage. His hands simultaneously managed tug away the knot of the bikini, allowing the thin fabric to simply fall away at her feet.

"Very nice," he whispered, absorbing the first, true look at a pair of breasts. Although he had little experience to compare to this, Ash knew that they were gorgeous.

May giggled and looked down. "Do you really think so? Drew always said that a B cup was too small."

"Fuck Drew," muttered Ash, watching as both of her nipples hardened in the cool air, complementing the taut, perfect breasts that marked her chest. He attacked the left one first, swirling his tongue around the nipple, but not on it. His other hand utilized his fingertips to deftly follow suit on the other nipple, earning yet another gasp from the brunette.

"Gawd Ash...are you sure this is your f-first time?" she asked. He noticed that her cheeks had flushed a very bright pink, and indication that he took as positive. Instead of answering, he finally rolled a hard nipple into his mouth, pressuring the tip in between his teeth. "Oh!" she managed, using both hands to grind his head against her chest.

He transitioned to the next nipple, flicking his tongue for a similar treatment and response before traveling even lower. Her skin was so soft that he could not help but to kiss down her ribs, eventually charting a passionate path down to her belly-button ring, where his teeth tugged playfully at the piercing. The slight detour was quickly ended as May shoved her hands into his hair, urging him to finally continue downwards towards the brim of her bikini bottoms.

"Ash...finger me please. I don't care if about the bikini, just touch me down there," she gasped, grabbing one of his hands with his own and opening the edge of her skimpy beachwear. One, then two of his arching fingers plunged into the fabric pocket, quickly finding the damp, scalding source of heat. His fingertips grazed the edge of her clit, earning a full on moan. She gasped with choked breath as he dipped within her, three fingers now mapping her infinite tightness with wonder. "Now," she groaned. "I need you in me, now."

"OK," he muttered, using his teeth to pull at the edge of her bikini. The fabric dropped around her ankles with relative ease, exposing a soft, wet slit ripe for penetration. "But let me try something first."

Her sultry moans became a high pitched whine as his tongue slithered around her lips, tasting its first sample of a girl's sex. It took May a great deal of restraint not to hump his face when his tongue finally plunged into her folds, earning the loudest scream yet.

"Let's fuck," he growled, smiling with pride as her vagina spasmed around his tongue, bringing a fresh wave of moisture to his lips. "I want you to be my bitch," he said, quickly rising. He picked her up with surprising ease, causing her legs to clutch and arms to clutch his shoulder blades. His cock nestled just above her sopping mound, eager to delve into her sugary insides and dominate its prey, but Ash waited for her approval.

"Are you ready?" he asked, staring into her eyes. She disengaged from her haze of pleasure long enough to nod and mumble, "Please, Ash. Make me your little bitch."

Those were the only words that he needed. He grunted as he used the reserves of his strength to reposition his flesh and linger on the edge, finally exhaling as he slid in. It was a tight fit - so tight in fact that he nearly came again as his length slowly worked into her depths, establishing its presence by pressing against her reluctant walls. They groaned in unison as he managed to drive the final few inches into her melting sheath, filling the air with a symphony of short, varied groans and another tempo of high, pleasurable whining.

"So fucking good," he managed, finally adjusting to the tightness and withdrawing from her hole to near full retreat. He felt her vagina grasping for him to come back before he abruptly hammered in again, rejoining the tightness.

May yelled in both surprise and pleasure as his cock filled nearly every square inch of her canal, simply digging her nails deep into his back and whining into his chest. He pounded her without a specific pattern, jackhammering wildy as an insatiable hunger for pleasure overtook his senses. She humped back as well as she could manage, melding their bodies into an offbeat transition of mad humping and tight plowing. It was May who came first, her entire pussy shuddering and gripping his length as he managed to graze internal spots that even _she_ hadn't reached. Her breathing stopped momentarily as she held her breath and rode out the intense, animalistic orgasm, followed by a jilted moan punctured with each fresh thrust.

"Fuck-k-k-k!" she uttered, yelling into his ears with unbridled gratification, simply falling limp into his embrace. Ash came soon after she did, enjoying the last of her cunt's vicelike grip before slamming one more time into her depths.

"Agh!" he exclaimed, completely unloading his second load that day - another thick rope of hot, blistering goo that flooded every nook and cranny that her tight crevice would hold.

They both collapsed to the ground, her limp body rolling softly on top of his as they lay in the cool grass, completely naked. Neither spoke for a minute, each enjoying the others' heartbeat as they lay in broad daylight.

"So," she whispered. "I'll take it that you were a virgin?"

He chuckled shakily. "Keyword, _was_."

"I know that I'm not the only girl that thinks you're hot. You should try relationships more in the towns we pass through," she said. "You wouldn't believe how many times I've fucked guys since me and you have been traveling together."

Ash chuckled again. "Really? You sound like a slut."

She kissed his neck. "But I'm _your _slut."

"What about Drew?"

She giggled. "What about him?"

Ash sighed with contentment and looked at the blue sky. "I dunno, May. I dunno..."

And then they both fell asleep in each others' arms.

...

* * *

**Probably a shit-ton of mistakes, but I typed it on my iPhone so oh well.**


End file.
